remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
Walden Media
Walden Media is a children's film production and publishing company best known as the producers of The Chronicles of Narnia film series. Its films are based on notable classic or award-winning children's literature, compelling biographies or historical events, documentaries and some original screenplays. The corporate headquarters of Walden Media are located in Los Angeles, California, and the Education, Outreach, Interactive and Publishing office is in Boston, Massachusetts. Company history Walden Media was founded in 2001 by Michael Flaherty and Cary Granat. Granat was president of Miramax's Dimension Films division, and Flaherty came from the world of education. Flaherty was called an “entrepreneur in education” by the Boston Globe for his work with innovative programs meant to help underprivileged students gain access to quality education."Who we are". Walden Media The two were housemates at Tufts University before following different paths and then reuniting to form Walden MediaJensen, Jeff. "The Family Business". Entertainment Weekly, 28 April 2006: 58-61. as a movie, television, publishing and Internet enterprise whose goal is to teach and entertain kids. The company is owned by the Christian conservative Philip Anschutz, who has said he expects their movies "to be entertaining, but also to be life affirming and to carry a moral message."Berkowitz, Bill. "The movie, the media, and the conservative politics of Philip Anschutz." Media Transparency, 2 December 2005. The company's notable releases include Holes in 2003, Because of Winn-Dixie for Twentieth Century Fox in 2004, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe in 2005, How to Eat Fried Worms and Charlotte's Web in 2006, Bridge to Terabithia, in 2007, The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian released by Walt Disney Pictures and Walden Media in 2008, and their latest film: The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader by Fox and Walden Media in 2010. All of these films are adaptations of popular children's books. On August 8, 2006, Walden Media announced a joint venture with 20th Century Fox called FoxWalden. Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium and The Dark Is Rising were the first films released under the venture. Previously announced films at other studios will remain in place."Fox Filmed Entertainment and Walden Media Enter into Joint Venture to Market and Release Films for the Family Audience". Walden Media press release. Education program Walden Media is unique among film production companies in that it works with teachers, museums, and national organizations to develop supplemental educational programs and materials associated with its films and the original events and/or novels that inspire the films."Our Company". Walden Media corporate site Walden Media offers in-class teaching tools like educational guides and teacher kitsDeahl, Rachel. "Walden Media Works to Make Moviegoers Readers". Publisher’s Weekly, 16 January 2006. and sponsors seminars and forums for teachers to discuss their craft and to trade ideas on using media in the classroom. Directors, writers, and stars of the productions participate in these events. In 2006, Walden Media sponsored the "Break the World Reading Record with Charlotte’s Web". At noon on Wednesday, December 13, 547,826 readers in 2,451 locations, 50 states and 28 countries read an excerpt from Charlotte’s Web, breaking the world record of 155,528 students from 737 schools in the United Kingdom who read William Wordsworth’s poem, "Daffodils" in 2004.Toomey, Shamus. "I’ve Never Broken a World Record". Chicago Sun-Times, 14 December 2006. Criticism After the release of The Lion, The Witch And The Wardrobe, rumors flew that Walden Media was a means for fulfilling Anschutz's Christian agenda: We've never had a conversation about religion with him. Period, says David Weil, chief executive officer for the Anschutz Film Group. We all come from different religious backgrounds here. We all believe in a family values approach to positive messages — but religious orientation doesn't factor into it.'"http://www.ew.com/ew/article/0,,1186021_3,00.html In July and August 2007, Walden Media came under fire from fans of the ''Dark is Rising book series for liberties the company is purported to have taken with the plot in its forthcoming movie of the same title."The Dark Is Rising links". Authorblog, 7 August 2007. As one critic noted: "During filming in Bucharest, Romania there was a joke on The Dark is Rising set that only three things have been changed from the original 1973 novel: the nationality of lead character Will Stanton, changed from English to American; his age changed from 11 to 13; and everything else that happens in the story. A solo quest by an 11-year-old is no longer solo; family values have been deemed out of date — the happy, loving Stanton family rewritten dysfunctional; a series of five books bereft of a single love interest has been re-imagined with the lead character chasing the fairer sex, pleading in the trailer “I can't save the world! I don't even know how to talk to a girl!” Angered, disgusted fans are reporting little interest in their hero’s new, most ordinary of plights."Gillispe, John. "The Dark is Sinking: Book-to-Film Adaptation of Susan Cooper's The Dark Is Rising Angers Fans". Blogcritics Magazine, 26 July 2007. Etymology and logo The company is named after Walden Pond in Concord, Massachusetts. Its logo is a rock skipping across a pond. Filmography 2000s 2010s Upcoming releases *Won't Back Down (co-production with 20th Century Fox) - September 28, 2012 *Chasing Mavericks (co-production with 20th Century Fox) - October 26, 2012 *Parental Guidance (co-production with 20th Century Fox and Chernin Entertainment) - November 21, 2012 *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Magician's Nephew'' (co-production with 20th Century Fox) - TBA *''David and Goliath'' (co-production with Warner Bros. Pictures, Columbia Pictures,Lionsgate,Universal Studios, Paramount Pictures, Alliance Atlantis, TriStar Pictures, HBO Films, New Line Cinema, Exclusive Media Group, Newmarket Films, Miramax Films, DreamWorks SKG, Chernin Entertainment, Legendary Pictures, and Walt Disney Pictures) (distributed by 20th Century Fox) Published books *''The White Giraffe'' by Lauren St. John *''Mike Lupica's Comeback Kid Book Series: Two-Minute Drill'' by Mike Lupica *''Mike Lupica's Comeback Kid Book Series: Hot Hand'' by Mike Lupica *''Paddywhack Lane'' by Bob Fuller *''Jim Thorpe: Original All American'' by Joseph Bruchac *''Simon Bloom, the Gravity Keeper'' by Michael Reisman *''Savvy'' by Ingrid Law *''Dolphin Song'' by Lauren St. John *''Mike Lupica's Comeback Kid Book Series: Safe at Home'' by Mike Lupica References External links * Official website * FoxWalden website Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Walt Disney Company subsidiaries Category:News Corporation subsidiaries